Future Trunks VS Ezra Bridger
Ezra Bridger VS Future Trunks is DBX OF MR.T100 Description Season 1 Episode 5! Star Wars vs Dragonball Super! ''Fighting the bad guys who control your world must be difficult, but will the son of Vegeta or the rising Jedi warrior be the supreme warrior of the battle?! intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Ezra returned to the spacecraft of his crew after a dangerous attack on the Empire spaceship Suddenly a young fighter emerged from the shadows, it was Trunks,Son of vegeta "You could kill us!" Wrath of Trunks I think I'll have to fight you to stop the destruction you cause "No problem, fight me!" Shouted Ezra "I was right to suspect you" Shouted Trunks, after he noticed Ezra's weapon Ezra summoned his lightsaber with the force, and both were ready for battle Here we go! It was Ezra who attacked first, throwing out a probing stab,but trunks took to the air and flew behind Ezra, throwing a cycle of punches and kicks, before elbowing him in the nose. Ezra leaped back, taking a second to assess the battle. Trunks then fired several blasts of Ki at Ezra, but he would adopt a defensive stance, and parry the blasts back at Trunks. Ezra would then seize Trunks telekinetically, and he hurled him at the remaining rubble of the ship. Before Trunks could recuperate, Ezra tried to attack him with the force, he pushed the Trunks and hit him. Ezra tried to finish Trunks, who bled, but Trunks managed to be saved who disappeared behind the young Bridger, and fired at him ki blast, orcing the Jedi to break off his attack. Trunks quickly began firing energy blasts at Ezra, keeping him off balance before roundhousing him to the floor. Ezra toppled over, clutching his jaw. When Trunks flew in to follow up, Ezra blocked his attack with his lightsaber, The lightsaber hit very hard at Trunks, Ezra took advantage of the opportunity and hit him. Trunks stopped Ezra at the last second with his sword, disappeared behind Ezra and hit him. Trunks began to increase his power, and became SSJ2 "galik gun!" cried Trunks, launching a vicious manoeuvre Ezra's way. Rather than waste time blocking it with his lightsaber, Ezra called on the force to push the move back at Trunks. This caught him off guard, and sent him slamming into a nearby rock face. Ezra used a saber throw, looking to quickly finish off Trunks but a Ki Blast diverted the blade in another direction. Trunks then began his Rage combination: punching Ezra up in the air, before chopping him back down, and kicking him skywards again. Bridger was helpless at this point, enduring the damage Trunks dished out. Trunks used his sword, and with the help of his sword struck Ezra and wounded him, Once Trunks completed the combo, however, Ezra landed on his feet, and began grabbing rocks with the force and throwing them into Trunks. The Saiyan defended himself with his sword,but couldn't anticipate the incoming force push which sent him through a stone structure. Trunks stood up before Bridger, who put a hand out before him and spoke in a soothing voice. "You will stop attacking now..." Ezra instructed, waving his hand before Trunks' face. Trunks raised an eyebrow, unfazed by the mind trick, and replied simply with: "No I won't, I'll keep fighting until I've won!" With that, Trunks began kicking Ezra around- repeated boots to the gut and face took their toll and busted Ezra open. Bridger created separation with a force push and recalled his lightsaber. Trunks fired more Ki Blasts but they were repelled back with clinical accuracy. Now Ezra was on the offensive; he slashed at Trunks' waist but was dodged. He then attempted a stab through the heart, but Trunks again dodged, flipping back and landing a few feet away. Ezra then grabbed him telekinetically, Hurt Trunks' body with the force. slamming Trunks' body into walls and the floor. Trunks landed in a bloodied heap, looking up at Ezra, who raised his blade. "Final Flash!" Trunks cried, this time landing the attack. Ezra's body flew back into the destroyed ship, making it explode- along with Ezra's body. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Future Trunks! Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Shonen Jump vs Disney themed battles Category:DBZ vs STAR WARS